Fuel cell systems include a fuel cell stack that produces electrical energy based on a reaction between a hydrogen-based feed gas (e.g., pure hydrogen or a hydrogen reformate) and an oxidant feed gas (e.g., pure oxygen or oxygen-containing air). The hydrogen-based feed gas and oxidant feed gas are supplied to the fuel cell stack at appropriate operating conditions (i.e., temperature and pressure) for reacting therein. The proper conditioning of the feed gases is achieved by other components of the fuel cell stack to provide the proper operating conditions.
A fuel cell stack will generally contain residual amounts of hydrogen and oxidant feed gases after shutdown. This potential electrical energy is lost if it is not used or stored. Accordingly, a need exists for a system able to use or store this potential electrical energy.